wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 33
Winicjusz udał się wprost do domu, w którym zamieszkiwała Miriam. Przed bramą spotkał Nazariusza, który zmieszał się na jego widok, ale on pozdrowił go uprzejmie i kazał się prowadzić do mieszkania matki. W mieszkaniu prócz Miriamy zastał Piotra, Glauka, Kryspa, a nadto i Pawła z Tarsu, który świeżo był wrócił z Fregellae. Na widok młodego trybu na zdziwienie odbiło się na wszystkich twarzach, on zaś rzekł: - Pozdrawiam was w imię Chrystusa, którego czcicie. - Niech imię Jego będzie wysławiane na wieki. - Widziałem waszą cnotę i doświadczyłem dobroci, więc przychodzę jako przyjaciel. - I pozdrawiamy cię jako przyjaciela - odpowiedział Piotr. - Siądź, panie, i podziel z nami posiłek jako gość nasz. - Siądę i podzielę z wami posiłek, jeno pierwej wysłuchajcie mnie: ty, Piotrze, i ty, Pawle z Tarsu, abyście poznali szczerość moją. Wiem, gdzie jest Ligia; wracam sprzed domu Linusa, który leży blisko tego mieszkania. Mam prawo do niej, dane mi przez cezara, mam w mieście, w domach moich, blisko pięćset niewolników; mógłbym otoczyć jej schronienie i pochwycić ją, a jednak nie uczyniłem tego i nie uczynię. - Przeto błogosławieństwo Pana będzie nad tobą i będzie oczyszczone serce twoje - rzekł Piotr. - Dziękuję ci, ale posłuchajcie mnie jeszcze: nie uczyniłem tego, choć żyję w męce i tęsknocie. Przedtem, nim byłem z wami, byłbym niechybnie wziął ją i zatrzymał przemocą, ale wasza cnota i wasza nauka, chociaż jej nie wyznawam, zmieniła coś i w mojej duszy tak, że nie ważę się już na przemoc. Sam nie wiem, dlaczego się tak stało, ale tak jest! Za czym przychodzę do was, bo wy Ligii zastępujecie ojca i matkę, i mówię wam: dajcie mi ją za żonę, a ja przysięgnę wam, że nie tylko jej nie wzbronię wyznawać Chrystusa, ale i sam pocznę się uczyć Jego nauki. Mówił z podniesioną głową, głosem stanowczym, ale był jednak wzruszony i nogi drżały mu pod pasiastym płaszczem, gdy zaś po słowach jego nastało milczenie, począł mówić dalej, jakby chcąc uprzedzić niepomyślną odpowiedź: - Wiem, jakie są przeszkody, ale miłuję ją jak oczy własne i chociaż nie jestem jeszcze chrześcijaninem, nie jestem nieprzyjacielem ni waszym, ni Chrystusa. Chcę przed wami być w prawdzie, abyście mogli mi ufać. Idzie w tej chwili o życie moje, a jednak mówię wam prawdę. Inny rzekłby wam może: "Ochrzcijcie mnie!" - ja mówię: "Oświećcie mnie!" Wierzę, że Chrystus zmartwychwstał, bo to prawią ludzie prawdą żyjący, którzy Go widzieli po śmierci. Wierzę, bom sam widział, że wasza nauka płodzi cnotę, sprawiedliwość i miłosierdzie, nie zaś zbrodnie, o które was posądzają. Niewielem jej dotąd poznał. Tyle, co od was, z waszych uczynków, tyle, co od Ligii, tyle, co z rozmów z wami. A przecie, powtarzam wam, że i we mnie coś się już przez nią zmieniło. Trzymałem dawniej żelazną ręką sługi moje, teraz - nie mogę. Nie znałem litości, teraz znam. Kochałem się w rozkoszy, teraz uciekłem ze stawu Agryppy, bo mi tchu od obrzydzenia nie stało. Dawniej wierzyłem w przemoc, dziś się jej wyrzekłem. Wiedzcie, że sam siebie nie poznaję, ale zbrzydły mi uczty, zbrzydło wino, śpiewanie, cytry i wieńce, zbrzydł dwór cezara i nagie ciała, i wszystkie zbrodnie. A gdy myślę, że Ligia jest jako śnieg w górach, to miłuję ją tym bardziej; a gdy pomyślę, że jest taka przez waszą naukę, to miłuję i tę naukę i chcę jej! Ale że jej nie rozumiem, że nie wiem, czy w niej żyć potrafię i czy zniesie ją natura moja, przeto żyję w niepewności i męce, jakobym żył w ciemnicy. Tu brwi na czole zbiegły mu się w bolesną fałdę i rumieniec wystąpił na policzki, po czym znów mówił coraz śpieszniej i z coraz większym wzruszeniem: - Widzicie! Męczę się i z miłości, i od mroku. Mówili mi, że w waszej nauce nie ostoi się ni życie, ni radość ludzka, ni szczęście, ni prawo, ni porządek, ni zwierzchność, ni władztwo rzymskie. Zali tak jest? Mówili mi, żeście ludzie szaleni; powiedzcie, co przyosicie? Czy grzech miłować? Czy grzech czuć radość? Czy grzech chcieć szczęścia? Czy wyście nieprzyjaciółmi życia? Czy trzeba chrześcijaninowi być nędzarzem? Czy miałbym się wyrzec Ligii? Jaka jest wasza prawda? Wasze uczynki i wasze słowa są jako woda przejrzysta, ale jakie dno tej wody? Widzicie, żem szczery. Rozproszcie ciemności! Bo mnie powiedzieli jeszcze i to: "Grecja stworzyła mądrość i piękność, Rzym moc, a oni co przynoszą?" Więc powiedzcie, co przynosicie? Jeśli za drzwiami waszymi jest jasność, to mi otwórzcie! - Przynosim miłość - rzekł Piotr. A Paweł z Tarsu dodał: - Gdybym mówił językami ludzkimi i anielskimi, a miłości bym nie miał, byłbym jako miedź brząkająca... Lecz serce starego Apostoła wzruszyło się tą duszą w męce, która, jak ptak zamknięty w klatce, rwała się do powietrza i słońca, więc wyciągnął ku Winicjuszowi ręce i rzekł: - Kto puka, będzie mu otworzono, i łaska Pana jest nad tobą, przeto błogosławię tobie, twojej duszy i twojej miłości w imię Zbawiciela świata. Winicjusz, który i tak mówił w uniesieniu, usłyszawszy błogosławieństwo skoczył ku Piotrowi i wówczas stała się rzecz nadzwyczajna. Oto ten potomek Kwirytów, który do niedawna nie uznawał w obcym człowieka, chwycił ręce starego Galilejczyka i począł je z wdzięcznością do ust przyciskać. A Piotr ucieszył się, albowiem rozumiał, że siejba znw padła na jedną więcej rolę i że jego sieć rybacza ogarnęła jedną więcej duszę. Obecni zaś, niemniej ucieszeni tym jawnym znakiem czci dla Bożego Apostoła, zawołali jednym głosem: - Chwała na wysokościach Panu! Winicjusz powstał z rozjaśnioną twarzą i począł mówić: - Widzę, że szczęście może między wami mieszkać, bo czuję się szczęśliwy, i mniemam, że tak samo w innych mnie przekonacie rzeczach. Ale to wam jeszcze powiem, że nie stanie się to w Rzymie; cezar jedzie do Ancjum, a ja z nim muszę, gdyż mam rozkaz. Wiecie, że nie posłuchać - to śmierć. Ale jeślim znalazł łaskę w waszych oczach, jedźcie ze mną, abyście mnie nauczali prawdy waszej. Bezpieczniej wam tam będzie niż mnie samemu; w tym wielkim natłoku ludzi będziecie mogli opowiadać waszą prawdę na samym dworze cezara. Mówią, że Akte jest chrześcijanką, a i między pretorianami są chrześcijanie, bom sam widział, jak żołnierze klękali przed tobą, Piotrze, u bramy Nomentańskiej. W Ancjum mam willę, w której zbierać się będziemy, aby pod bokiem Nerona słuchać nauk waszych. Mówił mi Glaukus, że wy dla jednej duszy gotowiście na krańce świata wędrować, więc uczyńcie to dla mnie, coście uczynili dla tych, dla których przyszliście tu aż z Judei, uczyńcie i nie opuszczajcie duszy mojej! Oni usłyszawszy to poczęli się naradzać, myśląc z radością o zwycięstwie swej nauki i o znaczeniu, jakie dla pogańskiego świata mieć będzie nawrócenie się augustianina i potomka jednego z najstarszych rodów rzymskich. Gotowi byli istotnie wędrować na krańce świata dla jednej duszy ludzkiej i od śmierci Mistrza nic przecie innego nie czynili, więc odpowiedź odmowna nie przeszła im nawet przez myśl. Ale Piotr był w tej chwili pasterzem całej rzeszy, więc jechać nie mógł, natomiast Paweł z Tarsu, który niedawno był w Arycji i we F'regellae, a wybierał się znów w długą podróż na Wschód, aby odwiedzić tamtejsze kościoły i ożywić je nowym duchem gorliwości, zgodził się towarzyszyć młodemu trybunowi do Ancjum, łatwo mu bowiem było znaleźć tam statek idący na morza greckie. Winicjusz, jakkolwiek zasmucił się, że Piotr, któremu był tyle obowiązany, nie będzie mu towarzyszył, podziękował jednak z wdzięcznością, a następnie zwrócił się do starego Apostoła z ostatnią prośbą. - Wiedząc mieszkanie Ligii - rzekł - mógłbym sam pójść do niej i spytać, jako jest rzecz słuszna, czyli zechce mnie za męża, jeśli dusza moja stanie się chrześcijańską, ale wolę cię prosić, Apostole: pozwól mi ją widzieć albo wprowadź mnie sam do niej. Nie wiem, jak długo przyjdzie mi zabawić w Ancjum, i pamiętajcie, że przy cezarze nikt nie jest pewny swego jutra. Już mi mówił i Petroniusz, że nie całkiem mi tam będzie bezpiecznie. Niechże ją ujrzę przedtem, niech nasycę nią oczy i niech ją zapytam, czy mi złe zapomni i czy dobre ze mną podzieli. A Piotr Apostoł uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie i rzekł: - A któż by ci słusznej radości miał odmawiać, synu mój. Winicjusz znów pochylił się do jego rąk, albowiem całkiem już nie mógł wezbranego serca pohamować. Apostoł zaś wziął go za skronie i rzekł: - Ale ty się cezara nie bój, bo to ci powiadam, że włos nie spadnie ci z głowy. Po czym wysłał Miriam po Ligię, przykazując, by nie mówiła jej, kogo między nimi znajdzie, by i dziewczynie tym większą sprawić radość. Było niedaleko, więc po krótkim czasie zgromadzeni w izbie ujrzeli wśród mirtów ogródka Miriam prowadzącą za rękę Ligię. Winicjusz chciał biec naprzeciw, lecz na widok tej umiłowanej postaci szczęście odjęło mu siły - i stał z bijącym sercem, bez tchu, zaledwie mogąc się utrzymać na nogach; stokroć więcej wzruszony niż wówczas, kiedy po raz pierwszy w życiu usłyszał strzały Partów warczące koło swej głowy. Ona wbiegła nie spodziewając się niczego i na jego widok stanęła również jak wryta. Twarz jej zaczerwieniła się i wraz pobladła bardzo, po czym jęła spoglądać zdumionymi, a zarazem przelękłymi oczyma na obecnych. Lecz naokół widziała jasne, pełne dobroci spojrzenia, Apostoł zaś Piotr zbliżył się do niej i rzekł: - Ligio, miłujeszże ty go zawsze? Nastała chwila milczenia. Usta poczęły jej drżeć jak u dziecka, któremu zbiera się na płacz i które czując się winnym widzi jednak, że trzeba przyznać, się do winy. - Odpowiedz - rzekł Apostoł. Wówczas z pokorą i lękiem w głosie wyszeptała obsuwając się do kolan Piotra: - Tak jest... Lecz Winicjusz w jednej chwili klęknął przy niej, Piotr zaś położył ręce na ich głowach i rzekł: - Miłujcie się w Panu i na chwałę Jego, albowiem nie masz grzechu w miłości waszej. góra strony Quo vadis 33